<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baiken's Quickie by Damien_Kova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431004">Baiken's Quickie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova'>Damien_Kova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guilty Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baiken finally has company and decides to fuck him for the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baiken's Quickie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a long while since Baiken had been able to enjoy the company of people that weren’t out to kill her or weren’t out to use her for whatever they wanted. And it brought a faint smile to her lips to hear the familiar footsteps of a man that she once knew outside of the shack that she was staying in to recover for the past few days. She took another sip of the sake that she had brought with her, relishing in the taste that coated her tastebuds before turning her head and looking toward the entrance. “Don’t stand out there all night. Get in here.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When the door opened, the smile that was on her face only grew. Not because she knew the man that had walked in to see her, but because she knew just why he was here. Having welcome company was one thing, and it was a nice thing. But it wasn’t what Baiken wanted when she was spending time with men. Especially men that she hadn’t seen in ages. She took another sip of her sake as he made his way over toward her, neither of them saying a word as she finished off the bottle that she had brought. “Tch. Didn’t think I’d run low on it so quickly.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Baiken then turned her head and noticed that her company for the night had already pulled out his cock and almost had it resting on her shoulder. “At least you’re courteous enough to bring me a gift during your visit.” A deep chuckle rumbled in her throat before she wrapped her lips around the head of the cock that hovered in front of her, taking the first few inches into her mouth without anything stopping her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment that this man’s tastebuds coated her tongue, Baiken was reminded of just how long it had been since she was last with someone like this. Not simply because of the taste of his shaft, but because of the girth and length that she felt as she slowly took more and more of it into her mouth. Her tongue pressed firmly against the underside of her partner’s cock as she steadily made her way toward the base, not bothering to stop until her nose pressed against his pelvis and her lips planted a firm kiss against his base.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From there, Baiken carefully pulled herself back a few inches while keeping her tongue pressed against the shaft, allowing herself to indulge in the strong taste that started to swarm her mind. But instead of simply staying still and enjoying herself, she started to bob her head up and down the length of his shaft. All the while she allowed her tongue to dance around the cock while bringing her hand to her breast, cupping the large mound through her clothing and looking into her partner’s eyes. She shot him a look that told him to sit there and allow her to do as she pleased with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, she saw a look of obedience in his gaze when he looked down at her, prompting Baiken to coil her tongue around what she could of his thick cock. She quickly brought herself to the tip of his dick before pushing herself back down and taking every inch of his member without any strain once again. Happily taking his cock into her throat, Baiken stopped when she felt him throb and pulse against the lining of her neck, her breath hitching in her throat when she fully realized just how big this cock was and how deep it was going to reach into her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled herself off from around the man’s shaft and looked him in the eyes as she placed a kiss against the head of his cock. “Alright, that’s enough to get you good and ready.” Baiken didn’t hesitate to rise to her feet and push the man over so that he fell on his rear end, his cock still standing hard and ready for her attention. With her hand still on her breast, Baiken flicked her wrist and pulled her robe off of her body, exposing her large mounds and surprisingly slender frame to the man who was going to be her lover for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breasts heaved as she took a deep breath while staring directly at his cock. It was massive in length and girth, especially when compared to some of the men she had been with in the past. But now? Baiken found herself almost eager to make her way into this man’s lap and climb onto his cock. She dragged her tongue along her lips as she crouched down and hovered over his lap, bringing her hand to the base of his shaft and pointing it directly at her exposed and wet pussy. “You better not waste a single drop of your cum. I don’t plan on doing something like this a second time with you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With a quick and heavy breath, Baiken dropped herself down in the man’s lap, impaling herself on all nine inches of his thick and throbbing shaft. She threw her head back as pleasure and pain filled her in equal measure. But as the pain quickly started to fade away, a lurid and excited moan spilled from her lips. A moan that was followed by her quickly starting to rock her hips back and forth in his lap. “Fuck… It’s been a long time since I’ve had something this big inside of me… Maybe you would be worth a second round with.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As she spoke, Baiken lifted her hips into the air, raising them so that only the tip of her partner’s cock was inside of her. Before dropping herself back down and nearly slamming herself back into his lap, filling her with each and every inch of his shaft. Hot and heavy breaths started to spill from her lips as she bounced on the man’s cock, taking every inch and bringing her hand to her breast. She quickly and eagerly started to toy with the large mound as she looked into his eyes, enjoying the look of lust and desire that she saw. It only caused her to move that much faster and squeeze her breast that much harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, when he reached out with his hand out and cupped her other breast, stopping it from heaving and bouncing with her, those heated breaths that spilled from Baiken’s lips turned into shameless moans. Her cheeks started to flush a gentle shade of red as she picked up the pace and intensity of her bounces, the pleasure that she felt starting to get to her and making her move at a faster pace. As she opened her mouth to speak to the man, Baiken found herself silenced by the feeling of his cock throbbing inside of her, twitching against her inner walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bit down on her lower lip and looked at him, starting to rock her hips from side to side as she bounced on his cock, causing him to stir her up inside. “Come on now. Cum inside of me. Fill me with every drop. I swear to God if you’re holding back, I’m going to make sure that you regret it.” Baiken smirked as he throbbed inside of her once again, her inner walls tightening in anticipation of what was to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she knew it, Baiken felt a near torrent of his seed flood her inner walls. Rope after rope of his hot, thick, and hopefully fertile cum flooded into her womb and caused a rush of pleasure to fill her body. That rush of pleasure pushed her over the edge and into an orgasm of her own, causing her inner wall to clamp down tightly around the length of his shaft as she continued to bounce up and down on his cock, attempting to milk him of his seed. Though, she didn’t say a word as she moved her hand from her breast and pressed down against the man’s stomach, pushing herself up and hovering over him as a few deep and heavy breaths spilled from her. “Come on, bastard. You’re not done yet. I know just how hard you are.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Baiken turned herself around and leaned against the wall of the shack she was staying in. Without saying another word, she turned her head to face him, the lustful look in her eyes and the desire written on her face being a clear indication that she wanted more out of him. “You’re going to fuck me and cum inside of me again. You’re not leaving until I’m carrying a child. I don’t care how long it takes.” She licked her lips as she watched her partner get up off of the floor and make his way over to her, a blissful sound leaving her as she felt his hands suddenly grab onto her waist. “Don’t hold back. I want to lose feeling in my legs before you’re done.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>